Floating structures for drilling for, and producing, petroleum are anchored on the seabed by means of drag plates or anchors, gravity structures, plates or piles which may be forced in, or by means of piles which are drilled and cemented in.
Piles which are forced in may be installed by means of pile drivers, blasting, or a suction system (applicable to short piles with a large cross section). During pile-installation operations, these forcing-in systems require special equipment, such as large support vessels or equipment which operates on the seabed, using hydraulic units controlled from service vessels.
When it is necessary to operate in places where the water is very deep, such operations become more difficult, lengthy and costly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pile which is particularly suitable for application in the anchoring of floating structures in deep waters, and which can be forced into the ocean floor with the aid of simpler and cheaper devices than those available on the market, guaranteeing reliable results.